Acoustic signals, broadly defined, are mechanical waves that can travel through a fluid or solid. An acoustic pulse can be described in terms of the sum of superimposed sinusoidal waves of appropriate frequencies and amplitudes. Acoustic pulses may consist of low frequency or high frequency components or a combination of both.
It is known to use acoustic systems and methods for performing operations in a gas or oil well. Generally, acoustically controlled working apparatus is deployed downhole and acoustic pulses are transmitted into the well. An acoustic pulse can be sent down a fluid filled tube to remotely control a downhole device designed to respond to an acoustic pulse or predetermined series of pulses. One of the problems with transmitting acoustic signals downhole is the attenuation of the acoustic signal. Acoustic signals transmitted into a well tend to decay exponentially with distance, making the use of such systems particularly difficult with increased depth. One method of attempting to overcome the attenuation problem is the use of acoustic repeaters. The repeaters must be spaced at various depths along the well, creating problems of cost and complexity.
Because of the above problems, there is a need for improved apparatus methods of transmitting acoustic pulses downhole in a subterranean well.